thegleemissionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ScaryNinjaRabbit/ Andrew's Written Diary: Individuality
Hello to all my Andrew fans! Or Team Andrew? I believe? So this week was Individuality. I was a bit nervous with getting in the swing of things at first. Eventually I just told myself to shut up and be yourself. To be a specific individual my advice to all you future contenders is to not pretend to be something your not. Go out there and just knock it out of the field. If you struggle, well make it seem like you were having a good time anyways. The judges admire you to have fun with your personality and expressing it in ways no one specifically can. So lets start with the Homework Assignment shall we. Okay so the song was This Is The Life by Amy MacDonald. At first, and I will be completely and utterly honest. I did not know the song. Which is shocking that I actually got a positive remark from Matthew Morrison. I was proud for Natalia because I believe she does show everyone who she is and that is what Individuality is all about. So yeah shoutout to my fellow contender Natalia! Vocals! So as you may have not known I was not shown in the booth this episode. I was simply edited out. Anywho, vocals was pretty simple for me. A one take is hard to do. I was excited. I really want to keep things in the booth like that for the rest of my time in the competition. Choreography time! One-two- boom-ba-bop-bop-bop! Zach would have said. Choreography was a lot of fun! All of us laughed and enjoyed our time. The steps were pretty simple and came easy to me. Unfortunately for Frank it wasn't his strong suit. Either way Frank is my friend and I am sure he will get it soon! Video Shooting!!!!!!! This was really enjoyable for me. I love this song, and singing it with my best mates was just incredible. Unfortunately, Drama did occur. I think it is best we just avoid it. Anyhow, the video was fantastic! I loved everyone's expressions and their originalities! I was just glad I was a normal kid :) Revealing your judgement *bites fingernails*. Lucky for me Alex, Margret, Natalia, Gavin, Joel, Sara-Beth, and Frank: we were all officially called back. Not good for Chase, Lyndsay, and Sonny. Let me tell this now, what Lyndsay said was a bit rude about changing her song. But the show could have been edited differently, I don't know? Of the Last Chance Performances I have to say they all did an amazing job. However, performance wise I have to give it to Sonny. She owned it. My thoughts about Chase not being called back was a bit upsetting. He is a good friend to have. Overall, the rating for this episode out of 10 would be a solid 7 or 8. Well thats all I got to say for today! I will see you next week when things get a bit vulnerable, *hint, hint*. ~Andrew~ Category:Blog posts